


Meurtres à Lonewood

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Creature Inheritance, Demon Deals, Demon True Forms, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Descent into Madness, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Français | French, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Necromancy, Past Violence, Private Investigators, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Des corps d'animaux mutilés retrouvé dans la forêt, une étrange série de meurtres sanglants et surtout un village gagnant soudainement richesse et pouvoir.  Nath est envoyé par son père pour enquêter sur l'étrange village de Lonewood et arrêter le coupable de ses crimes. Cependant une bête encore plus dangereuse semble réclamer à son tour le village comme terrains de chasse, attirant l'attentions malgré elle du responsable de la fête sanglante qui compte bien réveiller d'anciens secrets et un passé oublié au risque de faire tomber bien plus qu'un village.
Relationships: Nathaniel Fauster/Isaac Noctis
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Le sentier était peu accueillant, une simple route en terre battu qui devait devenir un amas de boue a chaque pluie. Les arbres se serraient les uns contre les autres, laissant pousser à leurs pieds des buissons et mauvaises herbes qui montrait le manque d'attention des citadins envers le chemin. Nathaniel observait incertain la route proche, ne voyant déjà plus la voiture que son père lui avait fournit pour se rendre à sa première enquête. Il aurait aimé être réellement accompagne jusqu'au village mais comme toujours il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Nath était déçu de voir que la nuit risquer de tomber avant qu'il ne soit au village. Il n'était jamais rassurant de marcher dans un lieu inconnu de nuit, encore moins si se lieu était un sentier au milieu d'une forêt.

Le jeune enquêteur aurait préféré commencer sa carrière dans un endroit moins dépaysant, peut être même fêté avec de quelconque amis l'abstention de son diplôme mais comme toujours Nath n'avais pas eu le courage de refuser l'ordre de son père. Son père ne regarderait sans doute même pas le rapport de son enquête. Si seulement son père pouvoir le voir autrement que comme un enfant indésirable pensa Nath.

Il passait une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, caressant les mèches brunes foncée presque violettes dans un reflexe nerveux. Nath soupira, se résignant à marcher en trainait avec lui son sac de voyage et une petite valise qui contenait tout ses affaires de travaille. Il n'avait pas le choix et hésité d'avantage retarderais son arrivé au village et lui ferait passé plus de temps dans le bois. Il savait se défendre bien sur, il avait eu les meilleures notes en exercices physique lors de ses études et son diplôme mais savoir se défendre contre un sanglier ou un ours n'aurait aucune utilité.

Ses pensées s'égaraient de nouveau alors qu'il marchait sur la route, redoutant de devoir passer plusieurs mois ici. C'était sans aucun doute le but de son père. L'homme semblait plus heureux sans sa présence dans sa maison. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Nath avait l'impression d'être devenue qu'une gène aux yeux des autres. Un simple enfant à élever, un garçon qui lui rappelais sans cesse sa femme morte. 

Un craquement fit sursauté le jeune homme, mais Nath ne vit personne d'autre sur la route à par lui-même. C'était sans doute un animal sauvage. Cela lui rappelait la raison de sa venu à Lonewood. Des animaux avaient été retrouvé mutilé, inquiétant les habitants mais ne nécessitant pas l'aide d'un policer extérieure au village. L'agence de son père avait été demandée par la figure forte du village quand deux morts ont été retrouvés la semaine dernière.

Nath n'en savais pas plus, mais cela ressemblait à une plaisanterie macabre et sans doute deux meurtres indépendant. Un hasard malchanceux, une simple coïncidence. Cela restait néanmoins sa première enquête sans supervision, et même s'il n'avait jamais voulut faire se travail il espéré pouvoir revenir fière chez son père. 

Nath s'arrêta quand quelque chose craqua de nouveau près de lui. La forêt était toujours aussi silencieuse, le vent soufflant simplement entre les branches fragiles des arbres mais le brun aurait juré avoir entendu une branche craquer. Ses yeux chocolats balayèrent confus les environs, ne voyant que des arbres berçait dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. Nath sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais le sentier continuer de serpenté péniblement dans la forêt, sans la moindre de trace de constructions humaines. Il devait être encore loin du village alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir marcher depuis une heure déjà.

Il commençait à douter que le chauffeur de son père l'a bien déposé au bon endroit mais un petit panneau apparut enfin après une dizaine de minutes contre un arbre qui semblant engloutir la planche de bois. En partie effacer par le temps, le nom de la ville était encore visible sur le bois usé. Nath n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de s'en réjouir qu'un nouveau craquement attira son attention. Quelque chose était bien là, à quelque mettre de lui et du sentier. Nath se retourna, espérant voir un villageois mais autre chose se tenait près de lui.

Aussi grand qu'un adulte, une forme semblait se cacher dans les bois. Nath cru que c'était un habitant du village mais une paire bois qui ornait la tête sans poil et aussi noir que l'obscurité elle-même. Son esprit lui criait de fuir, de courir loin de ses bois quand la forme sourit et rit. 

Cela n'avait rien d'humain. La créature avait des bras trop grands pour être humain, tombant presque jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses jambes se terminaient en sabot de cerf, écrasant les brindilles et les feuilles sur le sol. Deux yeux blancs semblaient le fixé, un museau animal souriant de tout ses crocs en voyant l'homme reculer de surprise. Tout chez elle inspirait la peur, une peur qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublier en grandissant. La peur d'un monstre outrepassant la science et le rationnel. Quelque chose en lui semblait réagir à ce sentiment, lui offrant l'étrange impression d'avoir connu il y a longtemps cette peur d'être face à un monstre qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé combattre.

La créature se jeta soudainement sur Nath, la bouche grande ouverte pour révéler plusieurs rangers de dents. Nathaniel n'eu le temps que de saisir son sac, frappa la créature dans sa mâchoire répugnante comme on lui avait apprit. La bête recula avec un crie de douleur et Nath fut dégouter de voir sa mâchoire inferieur pendre comme celle d'un cadavre avant que la bête ne la replace correctement sous son crane. Il pouvait être reconnaissant des cours d'auto défense et de combat qu'il avait du subir lors de sa formation mais rien ne l'aurai préparait à ça. 

La créature grogna en se tenant sur ses quatre membres, prête à sauté de nouveau sur le policier. L'envie de fuir était de plus en plus fort, mais Nath doutait de pouvoir distançait la créature. Avant de pouvoir trouver une échappatoire le monstre se jeta sur lui. Nath sentie la douleur exploser dans le bras qu'il avait levait pour se protéger avant de chuter au sol, la créature au dessus de lui et lui broyant le bras comme un chien sauvage. Nath sentie sa tête heurté la terre avec fracas, le choc résonna à travers lui tandis que sa conscience sembla s'évanouir avec son environnement. 

Pourtant Nath ouvra les yeux à nouveau, grimaçant sous la douleur des crocs encore présentent sur son bras mais désorienté. Son bras était ensanglantait mais à son soulagement et surprise la blessure était légère. Le brun avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir sentie les crocs heurté l'os. Cela avait été la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il avait subit et la quantité de sang l'inquiété. Il fut surprit de ne plus voir la bête au-dessus de lui.

Son regard tomba lentement sur le sol, l'étendu d'herbe sauvage sur le quel il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. La créature l'avait trainé jusqu'ici ? Aussi loin du chemin et sans doute au milieu de la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité. Les yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte que la nuit était tombée. Il avait été inconscient combien de temps ? Mais plus important ou était la créature. Malgré la pénombre Nath pouvoir voir une forme immobile sur le sol et sans hésitation l'homme se leva voir de plus près l'étrange forme.

A quelque pas à peine de l'enquêteur, son agresseur reposait sur le sol. Baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, la créature semblait s'être battue avec un monstre plus dangereux. La bête avait été déchirée, certaine partie de son corps dévoré et arracher pendant la bataille. Nath sentait la peur revenir à l'idée que son agresseur se soit fait attaqué par quelque chose de pire. Il devait partir au plus vite d'ici avant de croisé la créature ou le monstre capable de tuer une chose aussi inhumaine. Il n'avait aucune chance face à un telle adversaire.

Ses sacs n'était nul par en vue, sans doute abandonné sur le sentier. Nath devrais les cherchaient des qu'il aurait trouvé le sentier dans cette forêt immense. Il espéré juste trouver rapidement le chemin boueux et le quitté tout aussi rapidement pour un lieu civilisé. Mais dans une forêt plongée dans le noir, Nath regrettait d'avoir laisser son téléphone dans son sac et ne pas bénéficier de son option lampe torche. Il peinait à voir les arbres avant de se cogner contre eux et dans l'obscurité les ombres semblais vivantes.

Les buissons craquaient désagréablement sous ses pieds, le même bruit qu'il semblait entendre autours de lui. Les arbres eux-mêmes semblaient bougé, animé par le vent qui c'était rafraichit avec la tomber de la nuit. Nath commença à courir, la panique montant lentement en lui alors que des personnes semblaient courir autours de lui.

Le brun pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil des silhouettes disparaitre derrière les arbres, mais elles n'avaient rien d'humaines. Nath observait derrière lui les formes s'approchaient, ricanant dans le vent. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il devait halluciner ou déliré pour voir de telles créature. Dans sa course, il ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait du sol et chuta douloureusement par terre quand son pied fut piégé par l'arbre.

Nath laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, son bras blessé heurtant douloureusement le sol. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retournait pour sentir les ombres l'entourait, riant de sa douleur et de son malheur en essayant de le saisir. Il frappa la première créature qui s'approcha de lui, tentant en vain de dégageait sa jambe coincé. Il cria quand une paire de main le força à revenir au sol. Plusieurs figures semblaient l'entourer, toutes vaguement humaines mais pourvut de trait animale ou de membres supplémentaire. Le cœur de Nath battait à vive allure dans son torse, sa vision lentement envahit par l'obscurité.

Puis tout disparut soudainement. Accompagner du bruit d'un battement d'aile, les ombres reculèrent dans un crie pour disparaitre derrière les arbres dans des mouvements saccadé. Nath était allongé sur le sol, la tête douloureuse de son choc brutale avec la terre mais aucune créature ne le tourmenté. 

La fatigue de sa course folle arrivait enfin, ses muscles ne trouvant plus la force de se relevait. Nath avait l'impression de perdre lentement connaissance mais la douleur de son bras persisté. Il fut soulager d'entendre quelqu'un près de lui. On l'avait trouvé sans doute, et le brun se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de l'inconnu qui le relevait contre sa poitrine. Une bouteille était porté à ses lèvres, déversant un liquide épais dans sa bouche mais délicat. C'était comme doux mais avec une légère acidité cuivré. Nath buvait sans hésitation l'étrange mixture, appréciant chaque gorgé et laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif quand la bouteille disparut de ses lèvres. Il avait encore besoin de cette boisson, de gouter de nouveau cette arôme sur sa langue assoiffé.

L'inconnu rit d'une voix chaud, laissant Nath se reposait contre son épaule. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son esprit n'était plus qu'un amas de brouillard, incapable de réfléchir et suspectant avoir but un calmant. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était si fatiguer de sa fuir et de voir des choses étranges dans cette forêt qu'il jurait ne plus visité de nuit. Il avait à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour observait l'étendu d'obscurité qui le fixé de ses iris vertes inhumaines.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'était plus dans la forêt, Nath sentait le tissu doux contre sa peau et l'odeur agréable d'une vielle maison. Le vent avait laissé sa place à la chaleur d'un radiateur. Les ombres et les rires étaient devenus le bruit de sa propre respiration et d'oiseaux chantants derrières des murs épais. Les yeux verts hypnotisant avant disparurent en laissant une trace vive dans son esprit. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais oublier ce regard hypnotisant, c'était presque comme si il lui parlait dans une langue inconnue que celle eux pouvaient comprendre dans cette forêt. Mais maintenant il semblait être dans une maison. Quelqu'un l'avait-il trouvé ? Cela était rassurant de s'éveillait dans la douceur du tissu et pas dans l'herbe humide d'une forêt, toujours perdu entre les arbres et les bêtes étranges qu'il avait crut voir. S'il n'avait pas déliré sous l'effet du stress et de la nuit. 

Nath ouvrait péniblement les yeux, reprenant ses esprits dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Il se rappelait d'un homme aux yeux verts brillant, peut être l'avait-il amenait chez lui. Nath fut surprit de voir ses sacs posait dans un coin de la chambre, près d'un petit bureau de travail. C'était surprenant mais agréable, quoique cela soulevait plusieurs questions et méfiances.

Il se leva avec hésitation du lit, découvrant qu'il avait été simple placer dans le lit sans son manteau et ses chaussures. Il était rassurer de ne pas être mis a nue, même si sa chemise était sale de sang et de terre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un inconnu puisse le voir nu, sans doute comme tout le monde.

Rassurer, le jeune homme observa d'avantage son environnement. Il était dans une chambre joliment décorer et sans doute servant de chambre pour les invités. C'était beau mais trop impersonnel pour appartenir à quelqu'un. Son lit était contre le mur, près d'une fenêtre qu'il lui dévoilait la vue d'un petit village à plusieurs minutes de marche du manoir. Nath se doutait qu'il observait les maisons anciennes du petit village de Lonewood.

De l'autre coté de la pièce reposait une bibliothèque chargée de vieux livres et d'objets de décorations. Un petit bureau attendait contre se même mur, près à être utiliser. Tout semblait avoir été mit en scène pour rendre la pièce vivante, presque sortie d'un roman avec son papier-peint rouge carmin aux imprimés de colonne de vigne simple mais vintage et tout ses objets d'une autre époque. Nath observait intriguer les différents objets qui décoré la chambre, laissant de coté un cours instant ses interrogation. Tout semblait respirer un luxe chaleureux.

Comme le tableau au-dessus du lit, représentant un enfant sur un trône en tenant dans ses mains une bougie. Il avait l'air jeune, sans doute âgé de tous justes dix ans mais le plus surprenant était ses habits. Malgré le décor digne de la noblesse, le garçon était habillé d'une chemise jaune et une veste noir avec comme seul particularité une ligne bleu de chaque coté de la veste. Un pantalon rouge usé était visible mais Nath était toucher du regard fière de l'enfant. C'était étrange mais beau. 

La bibliothèque semblait tout aussi étrange avec ses livres aux titres en partie effacé sur leurs couvertures colorés de cuirs et les objets qui décorer le meuble. Cela ressemblais à des objets provenir du siècle dernier. Une bougie sur son porte bougie qui devais être utile en cas de coupure de courant, Une encrier et sa plume de cygne, une mappemonde minuscule sculpter dans le bois ou bien un bouquet de pivoine qui parfumer la pièce dans un vase noir. Il avait déjà vue des pièces décoré de la sorte chez certain ami de son père, mais jamais il n'avais vue autant de soin pour une chambre d'ami.

Le tableau au-dessus du bureau était tout autant beau. Un chat noir se tenait sur une pile de livres sur une table d'expérience. Ses yeux étaient fermé, et plusieurs animaux empaillés reposant en arrière plan. Une clef dorée reposait dans sa bouche et Nath pouvait lire le titre " Gardien du secret". Le peintre n'avait pas signé son œuvre malheureusement mais la personne qui avait décoré cette chambre semblait avoir un gout prononcé pour les tableaux intriguant. Cela ne fit qu'éveiller d'avantage la curiosité de Nath. Il semblait être dans une maison riche de mystère.

En s'habillant rapidement, Nath aperçut les deux tableaux qui décorer le mur vierge de la porte à sa droite. C'était deux portraits de femmes, observant silencieusement le peintre avec amour. La femme à droite était une jeune demoiselle en robe rouge corail et tenant dans ses mains plusieurs pivoines orange. Ses longs cheveux roux tombé gracieusement sur ses épaules et elle souriant. A gauche une femme plus âgée observait le peintre assit sur un fauteuil roulant vieux de deux siècles. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient coiffés en chignon serré et elle semblait sourire timidement. Sa robe était en imprimé de fleur bordeaux, et Nath pouvait voir deux roses écrasées dans ses mains. Le nom sur chaque portrait laissait voir un même nom, Estel Noctis et une date de naissance en partie effacer 1786.

Nath était surprit de voir quelque chose d'aussi précieux exposer à la vue de tous, ne pouvant retenir une comparaison avec la maison de son père. Il n'avais jamais vue autre que les murs vides et parfois décoré d'une fenêtre aux rideaux bruns tiré. Jamais un bouquet de fleurs posé sur une table, aucun tableau ne décorant les chambres. Nath s'estimait chanceux d'avoir une photo de sa mère sur son bureau d'étude.

Ne voulant plus pensé à son père, Nath termina de se préparait et sortir découvrir un peu plus l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterrie. Il découvrit un couloir au papier peint rayer dans les mêmes teintes que la chambre. Plusieurs grandes fenêtres illuminaient l'endroit, éclairant la dizaine de porte et les petites tables recouverte d'une nappe rouge corail qui décoré le couloir. Chaque petite table était décoré d'une petite statue d'un animal et d'un bouquet de fleurs sans doute cueillit dans la forêt voisine. Un corbeau accompagné de coquelicots, deux renards assis et des chèvrefeuilles ou bien encore un cheval et des bourraches.

La personne en charge du manoir devait recevoir des invités régulièrement pour porter tant de soin à sa décoration. Nath était admiratif du travail effectué. Il ne fut pas réellement surprit de voir que le couloir donné sur un hall d'entré immense et tout aussi bien décoré. Plusieurs statues de femmes et d'hommes peuplé la pièce aux dalles rouges et gris claires, animant le lieu de leurs poses immobile mais paisible. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux, tout comme le couloir mais plusieurs tables recouvert d'objets décoratifs étaient présent. Nath avait envie de tout les observaient, que se soit les cranes d'animaux soigneusement placer dans des vitrines ou des bouquets de fleurs et des cadres photos anciens. Malheureusement il fut surprit par l'arriver d'une jeune fille, habiller d'un uniforme de domestique noir et blanc, qui sortait un plateau à la main d'un couloir aux papiers peint bleu face à lui. Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place avec son habit de servante, ses cheveux blond courts aux mèches rebelles derrière les oreilles qui lui rappelaient un peu un hérisson, des taches de rousseurs couvrant ses joues et des yeux mauves adorable. Elle était aussi mignonne que belle, respirant la gentillesse et la douceur.

"Oh, vous êtes réveillé ?" Commença nerveusement la jeune femme, détournant les yeux de son plateau transportant un panier remplie de viennoiseries. "Monsieur Noctis sera heureux d'apprendre que vous être réveiller. Venez avec moi monsieur Fauster , j'apportait justement son petit déjeuné à monsieur Noctis." Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui avait dut charmer plusieurs hommes, ou femmes. Nath mentirait qu'il n'aurait pas chaviré s'il n'était ici pour résoudre un crime.

Ainsi, son sauveur était bien affilier au portrait de la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Nath suivit avec un remercîment la jeune femme à travers l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer malgré sa taille imposante dans le coin droit de la pièce. Alors qu'ils montaient au premier étage, Nath eu le plaisir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son hôte qui servait pour le village de maire et police locale en échange de protection et d'entretenir les biens de la communauté comme la présence d'une brasserie et d'une superette. Une situation classique pour ses petits villages.

La jeune femme, Anita, le guider dans un couloir brun moins décoré que celui que Nath pouvais assimiler à celui des invités. Les grandes fenêtres éclairaient l'endroit et quelque rares peintures leurs faisaient face entre les portes. Le jeune homme observait impressionné les peintures tout aussi belle que celles dans sa chambre. La pluparts était des natures mortes poétiques mais Nath n'eu pas l'occasion de toute les observaient qu'Anita s'arrêtait dans une des première porte et l'ouvrit sans hésitation.

"Monsieur, votre visiteur est réveillé et votre déjeuné est prêt." Sourit la jeune femme en invitant Nath à la suivre dans un petit salon qui devais être parfais pour jouer au carte ou boire le thé en bonne compagnie.

La pièce était d'un rouge chaud avec des motifs imprimer de losange plus foncé répété en colonne pour disparaitre derrière les bibliothèques imposante. Une cheminé était allumée, rependant une chaleur confortable pour une matinée automnale. Au-dessus de celle-ci et des objets décoratifs se trouvait un grand tableau étrange mais qui allait à merveille avec l'ambiance de la pièce. Le tableau semblait représenté le salon avec sa table en bois sombre et ses deux fauteuils en tissu bruns foncés mais deux figures plutôt surprenant semblant observait la cheminé. Deux gentlemans en beaux habits victoriens mais avec des têtes animales, celle d'un corbeau et d'un hibou.

Mais le plus surprenant était l'homme assit dans la pièce devant une tasse de thé brunâtre. Nath avait le souvenir d'un homme aux yeux verts presque surnaturel, mais l'homme en face de lui avait de beaux yeux orange doux. Sans doute les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait vue. Il portait un costume moderne noir mais avec un air victorien, une veste bien tailler où Nath pouvais voir une montre à gousset glisser dans une poche, des chaussures brillantes cacher en partie par un pantalon couper droit. Ses cheveux étaient bruns claire et cours, coiffé avec soin malgré plusieurs longues mèches tombant près de ses longs cils. Il ressemblait a un parfait gentleman.

Nath ne pouvais nier que l'homme était à couper le souffle, plus encore qu'Anita qui était pourtant belle et sans doute un peu plus jeune. Nath se sentait soudainement bien banale. Il remarqua que trop tard qu'Anita était partit avec un sourire respectueux, son plateau poser sur la petite table. Comme si l'homme pouvait sentir son malaise, l'homme l'invita avec un sourire poli à s'assoir à sa table pour le rejoindre et déjeuné.

"Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontré monsieur Nathaniel Fauster. " 

"Juste Nath. Je vous remercie de m'avoir hébergé chez vous monsieur Noctis." Répondit Nath en tenant dans ses mains une tasse chaude de thé offert par son hôte. 

"Appelait moi Isaac, nous l'allons travailler ensemble après tout." Sourit l'autre homme, Isaac, avant de reprendre et l'interroger sur sa disparition étrange de la veille. Nath s'arrêta de boire, fronçant les sourcilles et repensant à cette soirée. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans les bois, quelque chose qu'il lui avait fait frôler la mort.

Nath se souvenait avoir courut, fuyant quelque chose ou après avoir attaqué ? Il refusait de croire qu'il avait été attaqué par un monstre. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose que même son esprit et l'obscurité ne pouvaient créer. Il n'était pas seul dans les bois, et cette chose l'avait attaqué avant d'être sauvé. Il devait absolument remercier l'homme qui l'avait trouvé.

Mais Isaac se tut quand il demanda à voir l'homme qui l'avait trouvé. Nath eu l'impression de recevoir une douche froide quand il apprit qu'aucun homme envoyer par le brun ne l'avait trouvé. Il avait été retrouvé par Isaac lui-même dans les bois, recouvert de sang mais sains et sauf.

"Il faisait si sombre, je regrette de ne pas voir put voir le visage de mon agresseur." Murmura Nath, s'en voulant de c'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

"Le principale c'est que tu va bien. Deux victimes sont plus qu'assez et j'aurais manqué ta présence agréable." Dit simplement son hôte en prenant une nouvelle gorgé de thé. "Je suppose qu'il est temps pour nous de commencer."Fini Isaac en se levant, invitant Nath à le suivre vers son bureau.

Le bureau était tout aussi beau que les autres pièces, sans doute trop nombreuses pièces, que Nath avait vue du manoir. Les murs étaient noirs cette fois-ci avec des imprimés de feuilles de chêne, et la pièce était composée d'un bureau de travail avec deux fauteuils face à lui en bois sombres et des étagères remplis d'archives. La cheminer de la pièce était éteinte et un grand tableau reposer au-dessus de lui et faisant face au bureau. 

Nath prit le temps d'observait les détailles de la peinture en prenant place en face du bureau. Il semblait représenter un mur d'art, avec des peintures pour les moins étranges mais belles. Une jeune fille à la robe verte et aux longs cheveux blond souriant avec une rose jaune à la main dans un des plus grand cadre. Un autre tableau représenté un homme endormi entre-lacé dans des ronces bleues foncés presque noir. Une rose bleu reposé sur son torse et Nath eu l'impression que l'homme était endormi pour l'éternité .Une fillette en uniforme rouge et blanc observait triste ce tableau. C'est étrangement triste mais beau avec tout les autres tableaux de fleurs ou de figure énigmatique. Nath se demandait l'histoire de ses œuvres d'arts.

" Le premier corps fut retrouvé il y a une semaine" Dit soudainement Isaac en tendant une photo de scène de crime. Une femme était allongée sur le sol pavé du village sans doute. Elle portait encore un uniforme de serveuse composé d'une jupe marron et d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un tablier brun claire. Nath vit aussitôt les marque de strangulassions sur sa gorge mais un détail le mit mal à l'aise. Ses poignées avaient été tranchés vivant ou peu après sa mort, pourtant il n'avait pas de sang sur ses vêtements et que quelque goutes sur le sol sous ses bras.

"On lui a prit de sang et on l'a étranglé? " s'étonna Nath. Cela n'avais plus rien avec un vol ayant mal tourné ou un meurtre passionnel. 

"Quelqu'un a étranglé mademoiselle Treason par derrière et lui à trancher les poignés. Elle a perdu un peu moins d'un litre de sang mais comme tu peut le constaté, il n'y a pas de trace de se sang." Informa Isaac en offrant un dossier fin portant le nom de la victime. Elle avait à peine 30ans et travaillé depuis cinq ans pour le bistrot du village après avoir déménagé à Lonewood. Sa vie était classique et à première vue elle n'avait pas d'ennemie. 

"Et l'autre victime ? "

"Abattu avec une hache. Quelqu'un la trainé dans la forêt pour être dévoré par les animaux sauvages. On suspecte le manque de plusieurs organes." 

Nath put observait une série de photos qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire autrement que comme sanglant. Cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec June Treason. Elle était âgée, habitant au village depuis sa naissance et avait travaillé dans les champs presque toutes sa vie. Madame Moore avait été abattu d'un coup de hache dans le ventre. Elle avait vue la mort de face et dut mourir suite à ses blessures.

Deux meurtres à chauds, commençant à la fin d'une vague de meurtre animale et de découverte macabres de leurs cadavre. Isaac lui avait transmit les trois dossiers, et dans le silence de sa chambre Nath commençait a recherchait le moindre indice, le moindre témoignage qui commencerais la piste vers le responsable, peut être cet homme aux yeux verts envoutants. 

Nath ouvrit son ordinateur, commençant à faire la liste de tout les faits et les rapports d'enquête.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que plusieurs personne lisent mes histoires sans être inscrit sur le site. Tout d'abord merci pour les petits curieux qui viennent me voir et aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos et des commentaires mêmes si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site! N'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi mes autres récits.


End file.
